The Story of Us
by iHeartZatsu
Summary: During Fairy Tail's S-class Trial on Tenrou Island our beloved Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu stumbled upon a mysterious guy who claimed that they had knows each other, Natsu was confused so he sent Natsu back in time to seek the truth behind all of this.
1. Tenrou encounter

The Story of Us: Chapter I

On Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail are in the middle of a S-class trial until

Grimoire Heart appear and claim war with Fairy Tail But...

Natsu the pink headed Fire Dragon Slayer is standing there staring at the black headed, mysterious guy crying and calling out his name.

"Who the fuck are you!" said Natsu who charged toward the black mage who standing there crying, Natsu punches him with a fist full of fire but seemingly it doesn't hurt him one bit.

"Natsu! you don't remember me?" more tears was falling down from the black mage's face "Its me Zeref!"

"Who?" Natsu still couldn't remember or know who he was but suddenly the boy stop crying.

"Run Natsu Run!" the boy supposedly name Zeref screamed at Natsu!

"What?" Natsu standing there daze and confuse, he can't seem to understand what Zeref is trying to says. Suddenly a large massive ominous black wave surrounding Zeref as he continue to scream, the black cloudy frog from his body unleashes as Zeref scream "Acnologia!" and it then hit Natsu...

"You don't remember me." Zeref said to himself and walks away he could feel the

sadness of his tear running down his face "I-no We will always remember you!"

Zeref then disappeared into the once lively green but now death/black forest leaving Natsu laying unconscious with his scarf turned black..

Happy finally able to find him by flying around the island, he bring Natsu to Wendy to cures him, while everywhere around the island was the sound of a child crying echoing...

"Natsu... Natsu!" Natsu heard someone calls his name "Natsu!" The voice raised but he cant seem to get up, he's lying under a shady tree as everything surrounding him are peaceful and quiet! No loud noise, no Grimoire Heart, or no annoying stripping Gray... "Natsu! comes on in dear its time for...!" the person's voice calls out but it was cut off and went silent. Natsu still didn't knows what's happen so he continue lying there sleeping...

~The Story of Us~

"Get up!" a voice shout at him "Wake him up! he cannot be here!" another voice said which got Natsu to open his eyes and saw two strangers staring at him...

"Kid wake up! you hafta get outta here or you gonna...!" the two were cut off when they suddenly puke up blood and slowly fall into the ground bleeding everywhere around his back, Natsu is now official scares he was shaking! tears are falling down, he does knows what going on.

Surrounding him are a group of human slaves and black demons behind them hitting with their whip... Demons are controlling humans, they would just kill them if they would not obey or wont do their jobs working around that city...

Suddenly memories begin to flood back into his brain like a wave crashes into shore of beach, he remembered his mom call his name, so he got up and ran into his house. When he get there, there were no one except foods on the ground and blood all over the floor.. Natsu begin to cries it feel like his mind was somewhere, this is not the same Natsu... The vision of her mother's voice and the two strangers being killed only make it worst... He is now standing there as the tears stop "This is odd...!" Natsu whispered but then a big red magic seal opened up as fire was everywhere...

"MOM!" Natsu scream, everything surrounding him being burn one by one! Everyone and things even far from the city noticing this, Especially the man in a black cape who's sitting on his throne seen to taking interest as he watches from afar, the man smirk when he saw Demons surrounding the angry pink headed boy as he easily kill them one by one with his fire magic.

"Hmm... Interesting! this is the first I have ever saw a fiery human stand up to my demons!" the man smirk again and order the demons to get Natsu as he continue to observe the boy "Let see how strong you are!"

After defeating hundred of demons Natsu begin to worn out... He seem to be tired and slightly covered in wounds and having little amount of magic left.

"Incredible I have never seem anyone like this before!" the man was impressed he then order his demons to capture the pink headed boy at any cost! "I'll makes you mine!" says the black headed, more and more demons coming out and attacking Natsu who finally out of magic and collapsed on the ground as the demons take him to their king... He impatiently waiting for the demons to bring him to man he's interested in.

Finally they deliver the pink headed boy name Natsu to the king in his very own private room. they tied him up and carried him to the king...

"Now leave me be!" the black headed king commanded the demons. After they left he begin to untied the poor injured boy as he carried him up to his bed and cast a spell on the slightly injured Natsu, his body was glowing in the color red until it poof away! suddenly all the injures and wounds disappeared as he carries Natsu up into his bed.

The king lie next to Natsu and rubbing his cheek admiring his beauty and planted lightly kisses on the pink headed boy's face, he then slowly begin to takes off Natsu's shirt and stares at the boy's abs and muscular arms and begins to touches and planted kisses everywhere but suddenly stop himself. He then looks at the sleeping Natsu and face to face with him, he slowly lower his head nose to nose with Natsu and kiss the sleeping Natsu passionately "You will be mine soon!" he says and rested his head on Natsu's arm and cuddle up the unconscious Natsu all night...

Author's Corner. To be continued... Finally edited :D enjoy.


	2. The Day that started it all

Chapter 2.

All night that man laying in Natsu's arm admired Natsu's handsomeness but he didn't want to took Natsu in since he think he should wait for Natsu to wakes up...

It was morning and he still haven't sleep, he spend all night cuddling and kissing the unconscious Natsu..

"What a handsome man!" he go though Natsu's pink hair and kiss him on the lip ... "when you wakes up, you'll be mine!" as he about to kiss Natsu again someone was knocking on the door.. He was angry and let the talking demon comes in "Zeref, Your highness! what are you planning to do to that unconscious ass?" the demon asks... Zeref was begin to fills with anger "SILENT! noone will takes him away from me! we will rules the world together!" Zeref was laughing crazily causing Natsu to regained a little conscious...

"He is awaken!" Zeref was happy his eyes was glittering up! he then turns toward the Demon "Leave me be or you shall face punishment!". The Demon then did just that and Zeref walks over and sit next to. Natsu holding his hand...

"oh lord you finally woke up!" Zeref was fill with tears. "Where am I?" Natsu confusingly asks.. Zeref was smiling to himself 'Just as I planned his memory are gone! he will be mine!'

"Can you remember anything?" Zeref asks... "Natsu... all I can remember is Natsu...!" Natsu begin to cries... It look like all his memories has lost!

Zeref then get up to bed and took Natsu and put on his shoulder "Dont worry I'll tells you everything! but first you need to rest!" Zeref tells him.. "who are you?" Natsu stopped crying and asks..

"I am King Zeref and I rules this world!" Zeref says "Who am I?" Natsu curiously asks him

"You are Natsu and you belong to me!" Zeref smashed his lip against Natsu kissing him passionately while Natsu just sitting shocked and let Zeref kiss him... He cant believe he sitting here next to and kiss the king... After they finished making outs for the 5th time, Zeref command his servant to takes care of Natsu since he got alittle surprise for Natsu tonight! Zeref then take a nap while his servant gives natsu bath, lets him eat, and gives new clothes. Its getting dark, the moon and stars are out. They then shows him around the castle and later bring Natsu back to Zeref...

"So do you enjoy here?" Zeref motion his finger and Natsu followed and sit next to him on the bed.. "It amazing!" Natsu tells Zeref... Natsu was the first and only human that make Zeref shows passionate toward!

"Natsu do you like being here with me?" Zeref asks the shyly Natsu... "Yes your highness!" Natsu replied with a smile.. "Im happy to hear that!" Zeref tears was falling down from his eyes and this is the first Natsu has seen "Your highness whats the matter?" Natsu wiped the tears off Zeref's face.. "Natsu do you likes me?" Zeref asks, Natsu was shocked he seems to dont knows what to says.. "But do you likes me?" Natsu shyly asks, Zeref nodded his head and leaned in, allowing his breath to ghost over Natsu's pink lips, "I do." Zeref smashed their lips together. He only smiled when he was aware that Natsu wasn't even moving. Literally Natsu doesnt knows how to kiss, how cute.

He ran his hands through the

pink's hair, over his chest, across his arms. Anywhere he could touch. He receded a moment so that they could catch a breath, and then he was back on Natsu. He licked the other's lips.

"Love it." Apparently Natsu had never learned what that meant, either, so he resorted to forcing his tongue past the pink headed boy's lips. Natsu just let his jaw hang sort of slack, clueless as to how he should proceed.

"Come on, Natsu" Zeref's voice

was darkening, "Kiss me back."

Natsu had no idea what he was

doing. But he quickly found himself enjoying it; he just didn't want to mess it up. He commenced sliding his lips along Zeref's in the most tentative fashion. The black hair king was attacking his tongue with his own at the same time, and the best Natsu could do was sort of follow its lead.

Only when Zeref growled and threaded his fingers through his pink hair was he more confident that they wouldn't come apart. He moaned into the kiss and added pressure to his movements, earning an approving moan in return. Zeref glanced down a moment and back. "You're really enjoying this, huh?"

The pink headed gasped at the fleeting contact his crotch had suddenly experienced. "yes…" that pink color was returning with a vengeance.

He laughed. "Oh yeah." Their kiss gradually came to a stop with their foreheads resting together. "Why don't you stand up for a sec?"

Natsu did just what Zeref says. "Take off your shirt."

"Baby.", Zeref commanded, "Take your shirt off."

He then slightly take off and tossing his waistcoat on the ground.

"Now come closer." Of course, Natsu followed orders, standing betwixt the king's legs. Zeref ran his hands over the pink boy's torso. He find it pleasant to see Natsu's muscle and abs.

"oh lord!" their eyes met.

"I want your pants off, too."

"what?"

"Yeah. Come on, step back." he

coaxed, "And just slid them down your legs. No big deal."

"Zeref... I dont think i have never do anything likes this! could we get back to kissing?"

"So you're really nervous?"

"Yes ."

"And you don't likes or trust me enough to wanna take your pants off?"

"NO! you are the only person I trust" Natsu Says While he was shirtless.

He just knew that he felt naked

already.

"Tell you what." Zeref was looking at him… "I'll make you a deal." his thumb traced the outline of his belly-button, which felt… nice. "You do what I say, and I'll make it good for ya." He quirked an eyebrow, his voice getting huskier.

"Sound good?"

"Okay" his tongue replaced his finger.

"Haaahhhh… Then lose the trouser." all contact ceased. The king just looked up at him like "Well…?"

There was a small whine at the back of Natsu's throat as he took a few steps back. His hands were juddering like crazy at the belt. Ad He got it unbelted . His hands went uncertainly to the waistband, and with a deep breath he just let them fall.

Zeref's finger motioned for Natsu to move forward,

"you looks so WONDERFUL!." Zeref was looking at the naked Natsu.

"Oh..."

*snicker * "Straddle me."

Natsu walks over and Kendall just leaned back on his hands. Finally, the boy made his way to him, gingerly settling atop the black cape king.

"There." he leaned up as he said it.

"That's all I wanted." his mouth

found its way to Natsu's jaw line, running its length and resting just below. Wet, sloppy kisses were placed everywhere he could reach. He suckled and nipped to his content, grinning into it when Natsu moaned.

"You like that Natsu? You like being with me?"

"Yesss …" he hissed.

"Gonna make you mine, Natsu." he bit hard. "Gonna make sure everyone knows you belongs to me."

"I- aagh- I d-do ?"

"Yeah. You do." he clampe down and used as much suction as he could, actually gnawing on the skin in the process. He was tasting blood.

He made three similar marks before returning to Natsu's lips. He took the pink headed's bottom lip in his teeth and let it spring back.

"your highness," he breathed, "how far is this gonna go?"

"Baby calls Me Zeref and Stop asking questions." he peeled

his cape off and swiveled them

sideways. He stared the boy down as he flung his inside shirt across the room, loving the way Natsu's eyes drank him in. He met the Natsu's chest with his palm and shoved him onto his

back. His fingers raked down Natsu's torso beneath him. "You're gonna beg likes a bitch."

"What ?" Did he just hear him correctly?

"That's right." he leaned down and took a nipple in his teeth. "God, you're so fuckable. He licked across his chest. "Mmm."

"Zeref, what do you mea- oh! " a knee had found its way enough to rub against his erection.

"You tried to ask a question. " he growled in his ear. "I told you not to do that." friction commenced between his knee and Natsu's hard-on.

"Ohhhh …" he had never knows how amazing this is . Soon

he was eagerly jerking into the

motion.

"God, You wanna be my little slut? you wanna be my king?"

"Ugh….."

"What does that mean, Natsu? You're gonna have to tell me what you want."

"I… .oh, God, Zeref. I want

whatever you want me to be. Please, just don't stop touching me." He sneered. "Perfect answer." He yanked him up so that they were both on their knees. The shell of Natsu's

ear goose-bumped under his tongue.

"take my pant off." Natsu's hands were brought to the

fabric. He still wasn't entirely aware if anything he was doing was right, but he figured that he couldn't go wrong if he was following orders. His level of

calm was even worse than when he had been doing this to himself. He glanced up for reassurance in the king's eyes. His pupils were black. There wasn't really even any brown anymore. That look was

sending electricity down his spine and he didn't think he could be mistaken for thinking that Zeref wanted to tear into his very flesh. He got them unfastened and the brightest scarlet flushed his face as he slipped his fingers underneath the them.

"Keep going." The king's boxers came into view, not to overlook the full-on erection that sprung forth from underneath, Natsu whined.

"It 's okay, baby. Get them off."

Zeref laid down so that Natsu

could pull them fully off, letting them fall to the floor. He rose up on his elbows and jerked his head. The pink headed eased over Zeref's body, rewarded with a kiss and hands pressing into the small of his back.

Zeref rolled his hips.

"You're still so tense, Natsu." *kiss *"You need to get over that."

"I' m sorry." Those lips pulled wide again. "Of course you are. But not as sorry as I'm gonna make you." He flipped them once, then swiveled Natsu

around till he was on his knees. His voice was at the lowest it could go, dripping with sex and desire and everything that scared Natsu to death: "I'm gonna make you howl tonight! You might not even be able

to move when I'm done with you." he gave his thigh a good smack before all but tearing the briefs right off. His own boxers landed close by.

Natsu almost jumped out of his skin when Zeref's hand wrapped around his cock. He moaned and leaned into the strokes, needing more.

"You like when I touch you like that, Natsu? You like having your dick in my hand?" the inquiry was punctuated with a squeeze.

"Oh….God, yes!" Zeref was leaning fully over him, because his other hand. brushed by the pink headed's mouth. "Suck on my fingers." Natsu did just that and took his finger in. Now they were in his mouth, and though he had no idea why Zeref was asking him to do this, he sort of enjoyed it. Tasting any part of the convict was intoxicating for him. He wanted more. Needed it, actually, but Zeref was taking them away.

"Uhh."

*chuckle* "Don't worry." a nip at his earlobe. "You'll get yours." And suddenly there was wetness at his entrance. And, Oh Lord it was inside him. His moan was guttural; he couldn't tell if this was pain or pleasure. It swirled around and around, and then there were two, scissoring in his ass.

"Zeref?"

"I fucking want you so bad, Natsu." a wider stretch down south, "I almost took you in yesterday, I want you to awake and agree with it. I'm the only one who gets to see you". A third digit was added.

"And yeah, I'm using extra fingers, because you're gonna fucking need it." He pulled his hand out and spread the Natsu's cheeks. His tip was positioned just right and he pushed in an inch, already loving Natsu's feedback.

He cried out. How were the fingers supposed to prepare him for this? His breath came in harsh pants because, surely, death was upon him. He was

utterly helpless, he didnt knew, he was this weak against Zeref to begin with and now , Zeref was too strong for him.

"Does it hurt, baby? are You in pain?" sneered the king. His hips snapped forward, close enough that Natsu felt the head tickle something down deep. What was that? He rocked them both back, tantalizingly slowly. The two groaned at the friction they were experiencing, not

caring to close their mouths from hanging in "O" of pleasure.

"How's it feel, Natsu? How's it feel to have my cock inside you?"

"Incre- …incredible…"

"Hmhm. Kay. How bout this, then?" his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips as his rammed in. His testicles

slapped against flesh, and Natsu's senses exploded. Wait- there's a bundle of nerves up there-

"That's called your prostate, bitch." it was like Zeref had read his mind, "And I own that, too. Every part of you is mine . You understand, Natsu? It's all. Fucking. Mine."

"I- I-I-I understand! AAH!" Zeref

came back for seconds. "It 's yours!"

Zeref pulled back until his tip was barely in. "Say it, Natsu: Say you're mine! say you wanna be my king , and that your loins aren't satisfied unless I'm right here

between them."

"I- I…"

"What 's the matter, pretty boy? Afraid you're gonna get kills for saying that?"

"I- "

"Well you don't have to say them." he leered. "You have to scream them."

"A -and, what if I d- don't want t-to?" That hand worked itself back around his cock, only to steal the pre-cum that was leaking out and smearing it

up his stomach.

He shoved harsh breath against the back of his neck. "Natsu, you don't wanna know what I'm capable of."

Natsu let out the most pitiful whine, signaling to Zeref that he had made his point. He rocked in shallow ruts, edging the bottom further and further away from reality as his brain

fuzzed over with hunger. "please Natsu! For me."

"okay fine! promise you'll loves me forever?"

"Promise."

"F- fine! I w- want you to f-fuck me, h-h-hard . Because, I like having your p- penis inside of me Zeref! I-i am y-your a-and you're m-my K-king."

"Oh God, Natsu, you are the most hottest thing I've ever met."

"Was that d-dirty enough?" he

whimpered.

Kendall pressed their bodies

impossibly closer, still in rhythm. "Is this?" His hands dug into Natsu's sides and that was it. He drove farther and faster than he could ever remember going, absolutely plowing into the fragile boy's prostate Over-and-over- and-over-again. It was like lightening every few seconds.

Natsu was definitely screaming; the king had gotten his wish. His throat was tearing up inside to match another area of his body. Zeref's grunts were flying past his ears, and the whole atmosphere was a mosaic of feral sounds, pumping adrenaline, and the scent of sex.

"What 's. My. Name?" every word punctuated with a bolt of his hips.

"Zeref!"

"Louder."

"ZEREF!" The aforementioned

saved the best for last. Natsu's ass received the roughest strike of all and he was coming everywhere. Zeref was just that good. And hearing that cry of release, and feeling that vibration of Natsu's ecstasy, he wasn't far behind. He shouted into the dampened shoulder blade, bruising Natsu's waistline from either side with his hold. Lamely their hips staggered until it was over, at which point both boys collapsed in the puddle of Natsu's cum. Zeref placed a couple of lazy kisses over his lover's neck, still inside him. He pulled out and rolled away. Natsu felt his heart drop at the absence, only to have Zeref's arms tugging him into his chest. The brunette snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, subconsciously admiring the build of Zeref's physique. His own body felt like goo, and Zeref's heaving frame against his lulled him into enough bliss to temporarily put off how afraid he still was of this king.

"You're so beautiful, Natsu I just

wanna lie here with you."

"Okay."

"How are you?"

He sighed into the sweat-covered skin.

"Better than ever…"

That earned a smile. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"what?."

"No, I'm serious."

He tilted his head to find Zeref

gazing down at him dreamily "Oh…"

"Yeah. You should be fine, though."

"Oh Okay… ." the king. had closed his eyes again. "Zeref…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Natsu was still surprisingly timid, like he was gonna evict some sort of apocalyptic response out of him. He leaned up and slotted their lips together, eyes slipping closed as a meek moan sounded from his throat. He

quenched his thirst and settled back into the arm. His breathing was ultimately peaceful as he slipped away. Zeref shifted his fingers through the pink spiky hair.

"Zeref?" Natsu says

"Yeah?"

"I loves you Zeref" and Zeref was smiles and kissed his forehead and they slept.

To be continued ...

**Yes I use the sex scene from my old deleted. Gray x natsu lolz Sorry! Please Reviews! thanks so much for reading :D**


	3. Tell Me!

A/n. Wow thanks everyone so much! i didnt knows this story would get that much alert & favorite :D i loves you guys now if only yall would review it xD but anyway sorry for not updating in a long time! i Didnt forget about it! but my fone has been bugging and i have a major writer's block ;/ but i manage to fix it so now i could countinue! yay! okay enough with this this leggo ;D

Chapter III

-Days has passed and gone and Natsu and Zeref been spending everyday together... However Natsu havent been recover any of his memories and Zeref knows the reason but just never told him..

One day the couple was on a date under the tree Natsu's back was against the tree and Zeref's head was lying on Natsu's lap... Natsu was feeding his lover all kind of fruits their land has made...

"Zeref.." Zeref looks up to his boyfriend and asks "Yeah?"

"I dont knows why but whenever i sit here i heard somebodies was calling my name!" says Natsu

"Ohh... You're with me right?" Zeref asks

"Yeah!"

"So you're safe!" says Zeref which he then leans up and kiss Natsu telling him everything is gonna be okay... OR SO HE THINKS...

Every night they would be together cuddling, kissing. Everyone knows about this couple and some peoles was sick and jealous of how a regular boy like Natsu would get so much attention and loves from the the strongest and evillest man alive The King of EarthLand Zeref...

But one day Zeref been acting weird instead of yelling and killing his slaves he would spend most of his day puking and vommiting while Natsu been having dreams about his past but one day..

"Natsu.." Zeref face was bright red..

"yes my love?" Natsu walks over and delivered a soft kiss on Zeref's lip!

"Well you see... I..." Zeref just couldn't tells Natsu what has been on his mind

"Tells me!" Natsu was curious to knows...

"Well you see... I...i." Zeref got his tongue-tied and lower his face..

"Just tells me! i will not be mad or anything!" Natsu gives Zeref a huge grin causing him to blush

"Promise me you'll still loves me?" Zeref tears begin to falls slowly from his eyes

"I will always love you! no matter what!" Natsu lift Zeref's chin up and deliver a passionate kiss on his soft lover

"Okay! i believes you!" Zeref says

"Well tells me!"

"I .. I-im currently with... Child..." Zeref finally spitted out the sentence which then causing Natsu to take a few steps back in shock...

"H-how... Ho- how is it possible?" Natsu was all confused...

"I didn't knows what to tells you.." Zeref begin to covered his face..

"I mean how are you pregnant? and since when?" Natsu asks

"Since Im having living/dead magic... Im able to pregnant!" Zeref begins to explains... "Please dont be mad... I could easily...!" Zeref didn't get to finish his sentence Natsu walks over and kiss him... Zeref was shocks and the tears stop falling down from his eyes ... as Natsu pulls away

"im not mad! we will raise the kid together and rules the world! " Natsu tells Zeref...

"Oh Natsu!" Zeref was crying more but this time is was tears of joy.. Natsu carry his lover up to bed and both continue to makes out... Since Natsu has lost all of his memories all he has on his mind is he lover the king of Earthland Zeref...

Well now it official Natsu and Zeref will get marry soon and everyone is exciting for their king people from all around was jealous and some were happy because of how their king's personal changes eversince he been with Natsu but noone knew that he has pregnant...

The words eventually spread around the world which lead to a special somebodies' ears...

"kihihi Its time..." a mysterious shadow was talking to his partner

"Lets do it! for the sake of this world and for the sake of our master!" his partner reply

"Zeref... Its time! your days being the ruler of this world are over!" a man walking from behind and laughing alongside with his two sidekicks...

TO BE COUNTINUED...

- Sneak Peek at the upcoming chapter-

"How dare you interupted the most special day of my life" Zeref was glowing with anger and surrounding him was a black cloud spinning...

"Natsu you fools!"

"He been using you!"

"Natsu!" Zeref scream

"What is going on?"

Author: The most special day ever are being inteupted by three soon to knowns figures who running in and saying Zeref been using him...

Who will Natsu trust? what gonna happen?

Next chapter: Darkness vs Light for the sake of one person

-A/N. Hehehe cliff hanger ;D srry it so short ;/ but the next chapter gonna be good :D

BTW. This is important! The next chapter will be dedicate to the person who guess the right answer on this...

→Who are those two mysterious firgures?←

Tells me in the review ;D oh and also what do you think gonna happen next? tells me! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. The Preparation

**A/N.** Okaii first of all SORRY! Havent update in SO LONG! && thanks for the reviews! && i decided this wont be the wedding chap yet! :D I wanna explains something before the wedding! Sorry its too short! && i got..._  
><em>_**BAD NEWS**__ :[ on Wednesday the 23rd Im going on a vacation to Vietnam! :D Im not sure If i can update! I WONT FORGET THIS STORY! but i will try my best! I'll be back around january! If i dont update during my vacation i will update the rest when Im home ;D Thanks! BTW Read && Review!  
>-<em>

Chapter 4. **The preparation**

Weeks has gone by since Zeref confessed to Natsu about his pregnancy, Now they have been more busy than anyone to prepare for the Wedding of the two! Zeref would wanted to help but Natsu wouldn't allows and make him stays in bed and get some rest! Lately Natsu has been extra busy planning it he hardly get any sleep which worry Zeref...

Zeref got out of bed walks toward Natsu who is tiredly(Not sure if its a real word Lmaoo) sitting across the room preparing for the wedding "Natsu!" Zeref walks up behind him

"Yes my Loves?" Natsu turns around and weakly smile at Zeref, Zeref was now worry more! he could clearly see that Natsu haven't been sleeping...

"Looks at you! Please go get some sleep!" says zeref "It's really pain me to see you like this!" Zeref grabbing Natsu's hand causing him to stands up

"What are you talking about?" Natsu pulls his hand away which shocked Zeref "I need to do this! it's important for us!" Natsu sits back down cuasing Zeref to frown

"Why can't you just let the servants and maids to do it!" says Zeref

"No! I want this to be perfect!" Natsu was screaming

Zeref was shocked by how Natsu was screaming at him! Yes screaming at the powerful ruler of this world! Who the Fuck does he thinks he is! yelling at the king! "But i just wanted you to get some rest!" Zeref's voice was now cracking and tears was falling down from his face, Natsu notices as he get up and embrace Zeref tightly and whispered into his ear "Im sorry!" says Natsu "I just want this wedding to be perfect for the two of us!"

"I knows!" says Zeref "But you're trying so hard! Please as least get some rest!"

"Okay Okay I will!" says Natsu and both walks over to their bed and get some sleep and of course cuddling! (Duuhhh! it Zatsu :D)

"Kehehe Master! its seem like our targets was argued but now somehow they worked it out!" The suspicious guy in the cape alongside his partner was talking to a somewhat strange orb...  
>"Don't worry! their time is up soon!" the man in the orb says<br>"Gajeel-kun Lets rescued Natsu-san!" the girl says to his partner Gajeel  
>"Right!" Gajeel was laughing alongside with his master<br>"Wendy, Gajeel! Start the countdown!" The man was laughing evilly  
>_<p>

A/N. Sorry if it short! but the next chapter but i will do a double update! So dont kills me! &7 :O Shocking! Gajeel && Wendy? YES!


	5. Light vs Darkness forTheSake of 1 person

**A/N.** Now it times for the explaination! Dum-Dum-Dum! && the finale will be GOOD I swear! it will(hopefully) explains everything!  
>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! - Okaii so i been thinking i will start maybe a sequel or a extended version of this story! :D I will be writting and upload it soon! Thanks for y'all support<em><br>-_

Chapter 5. **The Day has come!**

Finally! The day that everyone has been waiting for it finally here! The Biggest Event of the Century! The wedding of Natsu and Zeref! the street... heck the whole country are all festive! Well except for some peoples...

Inside their palace Natsu and Zeref was getting ready in two seperated room...  
>As the maid was changing Natsu's outfit the two was laughing and talkings<p>

"Im so thanksful for the king to find someone so kind, handsome as you!" says the maid

"Thank you for the kind words!" Natsu smile at the maid

After finish putting on the royalty hat they walks Natsu out to where Zeref is...  
>"Wow! you looks stunning!" says Zeref causing Natsu to blush<p>

"You too!" Natsu smile at Zeref which then Zeref gives out his hand "Shall we?"  
>"We Shall!" as the two hand to hand walking out of the palace slaves was everywhere yelling and screaming which the demons have to stop them and make room for the couple as they walks toward to ancient chamber for the ceromony... As they walks everyone was yelling<p>

"Long live your highness zeref, Lord Natsu!" "We loves you both!" "Please do your best for the sake of this world!" Everyone was shouting which then put a huge smile on Natsu's face...

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" says Natsu as he turned back toward Zeref "Im so grateful for all of this!" Natsu whispered to Zeref

"Everyone loves you!" says Zeref "But not as much as i do!" and he softly kissed Natsu on the cheek and both finally arrived into the chamber, surrounding them were hieroglyphics and weird painting which taking Natsu's interest...

They begins to slowly walks toward the man standing in front of a huge status that looks almost like Zeref... as he proclaim he was the minister and begin to do his speech... It was boring! instead of listen Natsu would spent his time staring at Zeref.

_"I can't believes it! Zeref and I will finally become Kings of this world!"_ he thought to himself which then zeref turns to him and smile causing Natsu to blushes again!  
>"Do you Zeref take Natsu to be your loving Husband for enternity?" the minister asks<br>"I Do!" Zeref says and smile at Natsu

"And do you Natsu take Zeref to be your husband?" He asks  
>"I Do!" says Natsu'<p>

"Well by the power of minister i pronounce you-" The minister couldn't finish the sentence and a big gray steel club went throught his stomach and blood was everywhere as he slowly falls down into the ground...

"Kehehe!" a mysterious yet familiar laughing voice reach to Natsu's ears as he saw the weird looking man retreived the club back into his hand... "Natsu! stop playing around!" says Gajeel

"Yes we got bussiness to do!" says Wendy

"Who are you two?" Natsu screaming and when he turns back to Zeref who was next to him, he was glowing with black and a strange aura appears, his eyes aren't black anymore but now they're red! Could this be the man everyone was talking about? The Zeref that Natsu has yet to see?

"You dare to interupt mine, ZEREF THE KING's wedding?" Zeref yelling at them causing Natsu to shakes in fear

"Wedding my ass!" says Gajeel  
>"This has gone long enough!" says Wendy "Natsu-san! what are you doing! He's the enemy!" hearing this shocked Natsu as now his head was spinning around... Zeref is the enemy? How? No FUCKING way!<p>

"Who am i?" Natsu get on his knees as he holding his head as seem like crying which then somehow his memories came and flooding back into his mind! all the events that had happen... his mom! the the demons! the two person got killed right in front of his eyes! Wendy! Gajeel! Zeref! WHAT IS GOINg ON!

"Wendy get Natsu! I'll handle this thing!" says Gajeel as he charging at Zeref

"Natsu-san! are you okay?" Wendy asks which Natsu pulls away and rocking in the corner  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" out of nowhere a massive black beam attacks wendy as she sent fly back a few feets alongside with Gajeel...<p>

"Natsu!" Zeref walks over hugging Natsu who right now has no ideas what is going on or who to trust!

"Natsu you fool! he's the enemy!" Gajeel screams at Natsu  
>"He been using you!" Wendy scream as well but suddenly they heard footstep approaches...<p>

"Gajeel, Wendy enough!" a women voice echoes throught the chamber as a man walks in...

"Master!" says Gajeel "What are you doing here?"

"It obvious you guys can't defeat Zeref and bring Natsu back!" says the mysterious master and he attacks Zeref with a ball of light which was countered by a ball of darkness and both collapsed and cause a huge explosion... surprisingly noone outside was aware of this.

"Get away from me!" Natsu screams when Gajeel and Wendy crawl toward them

"Natsu!" Zeref turns back to Natsu but got blowns away by Mavis sending him a few feets back... at this rate what going to happen to his baby?

"Time to finish this!" says Zeref as he getting up...  
>"Couldn't agree more!" says Master and one side is full of black and darkness aura and one is shinning with bright light...<br>_

A/N. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! This Chapter SuckBa** :"/ im sorry guys i wanted to be good but i failed! and BTW i think there's only two or one chapters left! :/ i might upload bfore my vacation so... Wish me goodluck ;D and sorry its suck! hope you guy'll like the finale!


	6. Author's Notes

OKay Fist of all i just want to says sorry!  
>The master is NOT Mavis and i'll be uploading the next chapter aka the LAST Chapter very soon!<br>Thanks everyone for Favorite, Alert, and Review! i loves y'all

BTW IM ALREADY THOUGHT UP AN IDEA FOR THE SEQUEL(MORE LIKE EXTENDED) IF YOU LIKES FOR ME TO UPLOAD PM ME OR REVIEW SO I COULD WRITE IT :]

Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan3. Thanks for always review i loves you!

Summer 3. Sorry about my english! and thanks! 


	7. The Story Of Us

"Zeref! Stop!" Natsu screams causing Zeref to turns toward Natsu, The Master saw the opportunity and fully attack Zeref senting him fly back knocked out on the floor...

"Im going to lite up the darkness of this world by erasing you!" he says with an evil looks on his eyes

"Light, Water, Earth, and Sky lend me the power to get rid of the Darkness... ALTEARITH!" and a giant blackhole opened up sucking from behind them Zeref and begin to suck his feet in...

"Natsuuuuuu!" Zeref screams as now the blackhole sucking half of Zeref's body... "Goodbye!" he says before closing his eyes

"No! Zeeeeereeeeeeffff!" Natsu ran over and hold Zeref's hand as he try to pulls him out... "DONT LEAVES ME!" he screams

"Let go you gonna get suck in here too!" Zeref screams as he trying to pushes Natsu away... Wendy and Gajeel stood their watching with their Master which they tries to help Natsu but Master stops them "Lets they finish their goodbye!" he smirk

"Im not letting urgh.. GO!" Natsu screams which shocked Zeref

"Im sorry! i... No WE will alway loves you!" Zeref pushes Natsu away as the blackhole closed Zeref's words still echoeing "I loves you Natsu!"

With this Natsu get on his knees crying caused Wendy and Gajeel's heart to break

"Natsu...!" Wendy says as he approach toward him.

"Well done!" Master standing there clapping

"Master whats now?" Gajeel asks

"Now to get rid of you!" he says before attacking Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel

"Time Sleep!" he says and all three lay there unconcious

Time Sleep is a power magic spell to make the targets sleep as they went back younger instead of ages...

And After this the Mysterious Master becames the King of the world and Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel was send to the three Dragon known as Igneel, Metalican, and Grandeeney...[1]

Soon Natsu found himself in a pict black space...

"Where the hell am i?" He screams out but then suddenly Zeref appears in front of him...

"Natsu im so happy to see you!" he says

"Zeref...!" Natsu shockingly says...

"After that happened you re-grown but didnt gained any memories but I just want you to knows five months ago i escaped that slumber and lives here!" Zeref says "Now you knows the true This is The Story of Us!" he smile before Natsu wakes up find himself back at Tenrou Island where Wendy, Lily, Happy, and Charla are taking cares of him and Makarov...

"Zeref...!" he mumbled to himself.

Fairy Tail

Now the battle on Tenrou has official over with Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island causing it to disappeared 7 years has passed as a young boy wearing Natsu's clothes with black hair and a Fairy Tail crest on his arm staring at the sea...

"Romeo lets go!" says the couple of Bisca and Alzack...

"Alright!" he says quietly as he follows them back... Suddenly Blue Pegasus arrived and informed them Tenrou Island they sent a search party and find out their first master Mavis Vermillion has protected them and now The Tenrou Team are back to Fairy Tail

"Everyone!" what left on the guild screaming as they jumps onto the Tenrou Team team hugging and bawling their eyes out...

"Romeo?" Natsu asks as he stares at the boy whom looks like Zeref and wear the same clothes as him(Natsu)

"Dad...?" Romeo says as he tears of joy

"Huh?" Natsu's now confused..

"Natsu i think we need to talks!" says Macao who walks outside and Natsu follows him

"Seven years ago the day Tenrou Island disappeared are also the death of MY Romeo!" Macao says as he tries to wipe away the tears on his eyes... "Everyone was shocked! when a young looking man carrying a baby to Fairy Tail and told us to takes care of this little baby who is your son!" Macao explains "We took him in and replaced Romeo with him to hid away the sadness!"

Natsu couldnt believes what he heard he knew he got a child with Zeref but didnt knows it was this Romeo... he's happy yet shock

"Thank you Macao! for taking good cares of him!" Natsu says before walks into the guild hugging Romeo "You really are my son!" they hugged as Romeo cry tears of joy over Natsu's shoulders..

THE END

A/N. Thats all everyone! thanks for reading, favorite, Alert, and Reviews :] BTW i got an idea for the Sequel aka Extended Version if you want me to rite review or PM me

1. Yep the point of that its to tells you why Gajeel and Natsu couldnt get out of Fried's trap (80 or older shall not pass) in the Fighting Festival lolz.

And you might hates me for kills Romeo but when i saw he standing there wearing Natsu clothes and looks like Zeref i swear i thought it was they son and the fact how did Zeref knows Natsu so thats how this story hatched...BTW its was better in my head then the actual writing but im proud of it AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!

XOXO iHeartZatsu aka BTRxFAIRYTAIL


End file.
